PS144
/ |title_ja=VS ウリム |title_ro=VS Urimoo |image=PS144.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=144 |location=Mahogany Gym Whirl Islands |prev_round=Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa |next_round=Sandslash Surprise }} or ''' (Japanese: '''VS ウリム VS ) is the 144th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Goldenrod Radio Tower crew and the Pokémon Association Chairman continue to watch as Whitney and Pryce take on ; Mil Mil, previously thought to be incapacitated, barely stands before her foe. Pryce reflects on Suicune's previous victories against Clair, Chuck, Morty, Bugsy, Janine, and Falkner. Whitney asks how he knows about these incidents, but Pryce, brushing off the question, sends to fight Suicune. With her senior's permission, Whitney latches onto Pryce's wheelchair and the two leaders roll about on the Gym's ice floor. As Whitney calls back her injured Mil Mil, Pryce thinks aloud that they may learn from the mistakes of their predecessors: Suicune's horns, for instance, glow before the Legendary Pokémon makes an attack, as Pryce has learned from Suicune's fight with Bugsy. After reassuring Whitney that he understands all of Suicune's past battles, Pryce asks her to send in her Miltank again; based on Morty's battle with the Aurora Pokémon, Pryce assumes that Suicune will use against his Swinub's . How will Whitney counter that?, asks Pryce; promptly, Whitney orders Mil Mil to use . Mirror Coat, the two leaders concur, will not be a threat now. Meanwhile, DJ Mary and the Chairman note that the leaders seem to be enjoying the fight. Pryce announces that Suicune seems to be charging Mirror Coat; Whitney calls to Mary to ask her to send out . Without a command, Smea Smea rushes forth, using its tail to mark Suicune's horns with an X; now the mirror images will bear Smeargle's mark on their right sides whilst the actual Suicune bears one on its left. Whitney points out the true opponent and Pryce's Swinub blasts it with , freezing it solid and clearing the way for Mil Mil's . Whitney confidently tosses a Poké Ball at the frozen foe, but begins to weep when she sees that the capsule has plowed a hole through the 's body. Mary, having noticed that the wounded Suicune is only a ice sculpture, consoles her friend. Pryce confesses to his puzzled observers that the Suicune that he and Whitney fought is his creature, a moving sculpture, frozen and thawed by his own Pokémon so rapidly that it appeared to move and attack. He explains further to his bewildered guests that they happened to show up at about the time he usually trains and that he is preparing for a visit from the actual beast: in his old age, he notes, he fears, rather than hopes for, the challenge. Departing from the Mahogany Gym and the cavern in which it sits, the Goldenrod Radio Tower crew, the Pokémon Association Chairman, and Whitney reflect on the battle. They note Pryce's skill and the probability of him capturing the real Suicune, while Whitney whines that she was integral to the fight and asks that her fit of crying be cut out of the film made by the crew. The Chairman states that Pryce may be the perfect candidate for a certain special position within the Pokémon League. Meanwhile back inside the Gym, Pryce has Swinub on his lap as he repairs his damaged sculpture and soliloquizes on the lie he told his guests; Suicune, with good reason, will never come to him. In the background, a report sounds on a portable radio: a whirlpool has developed near the Whirl Islands and boats are thus advised to avoid the area. Amidst a scene of the same, 's silhouette appears. Major events * Whitney continues her battle with while Pryce helps her. * "Suicune" is revealed to be merely an ice sculpture, controlled by Pryce. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Whitney * Morty (flashback) * Pryce * Janine (flashback) * DJ Mary * Pokémon Association Chairman * Hiro * Goldenrod Radio Tower crew Pokémon * (Mil Mil; ) * (Fafa; Whitney's) * (Buff Buff; Whitney's) * (Pryce's; ×2) * (Pryce's) * (Pryce's) * (Pryce's) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * ( ; flashback) * (ice sculpture) * ( ; silhouette) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi=VS Urimoo }} de:Kapitel 144 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS144 fr:Chapitre 144 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA144 zh:PS144